Very Much Alive
by impossibly.not
Summary: Katelyn appears in another story with the avengers and Loki. And this time she is very much alive. With her wings spread wide her adult like attitude sends a shock wave over everyone. Sequel to Who is She? Set after movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm baacckkk! Miss me? I know I did. You know how in the first story I kept asking for reviews? Yeah well nothing's changed. I still want reviews and this time no pleases. Not sorry. Yet. Any hoo, read on!

Very Much Alive

* * *

Flying

Katelyn was out cold yet she could hear everything happening around her. She heard Loki scream Thor's name after she collapsed. He then screamed Heimdall's name and then she felt the bifrost take her apart piece by piece, atom by atom then stack them all back together.

She knew that they were in Asgard now. She felt something wet hit her face then slide down her cheek. It wasn't her own tear, it was someone else's. All she could remember was that her necklace was gone. Loki was alive because of her and she collapsed into his arms. His arms. Loki's arms. She was being carried by Loki. It was his tear. Loki was crying.

While she was piecing together everything she felt her body go weightless and the Allfather's voice boom out across… a crossed what? She went back to the feeling of being carried. The way his arms shifted the slightest amount when they turned a corner. She counted all of the rights and lefts and came to a conclusion. They were now in the throne room.

The Allfather's voice boomed out a crossed the throne room, "Loki, my son you are alive because of Katelyn Ashwood using her life to save you. Are you aware of this?" "Yes Allfather." Loki's voice sounded painful. His voice cracked with emotion. He normally never let his emotions show in anyway.

"Good. Katelyn will be taken to the healing room. There she will be tended to. You may visit two at a time." The Allfather spoke with his mighty voice. "Yes Allfather." Loki said. Katelyn heard the shift of his armor and knew he was getting up from kneeling. His boots scratched the ground as he turned and started to walk off.

"Loki," The Allfather said gently, "I would like to have a word with you first." "Yes, of course." Loki said turning and walking towards the throne. His footsteps getting louder. Katelyn figured she was floating by the throne. She had practiced floating before. Except this time it wasn't her using her magic to make her hover. She used her senses to stretch out through the room to find who was using magic.

She didn't have to go far. In fact she went about four feet to her left and found who it was. It was the Allfather. She was four feet from him. She used her senses to stretch further to place were everyone was.

Five feet in front a little to the left was Loki, he was standing facing the Allfather. Fifteen feet behind him was a group of people. The closest was Thor then to his left was Tony Stark. To Thor's right was Steve Rodgers. Behind Steve was Bruce Banner. To the left of Bruce was Natasha Romanoff. To her left was Clint Barton. It was the avengers. They were all kneeling.

To the sides of them about six feet were the crowds. The people of Asgard. Katelyn pulled back her senses and concentrated on the conversation next to her.

"Loki, I know what she had to do to save you. I know you heard everything. I am sorry for it. I know Thor is king now but your time will come. Now take Katelyn to the healing room with the others." The Allfather spoke lightly. "Is she going to live? I didn't find a pulse when I checked. Is she dead?" Loki still sounded like he was broken.

"She is very much alive." was all the father said.

Katelyn then felt two slim but sturdy arms rest just below her upper back were her wings started and behind her knees. She then felt her weight slowly be placed on the arms. Katelyn relaxed and drifted off to sleep. At least this time she didn't have to count the right and lefts.

* * *

Katelyn's senses came to life. She felt like she did before. She couldn't move her physical body but she could use her senses. She didn't know if she could use her magic but it was worth a try. She focused on making a sound with the wind.

She listened closely to the open window to the right. She listened carefully to the pattern the wind had. Katelyn thought of what she could do with the sound. She wanted to hear her own voice. She made up her mind of what she was going to say. Then she set her plan in motion.

Loki was half asleep next to Katelyn's bed. He listened for the rustle of fabric but nothing was making noise except the wind blowing through the open window behind him. He started to drift off more when he heard a voice.

It sounded like Katelyn's. He shrugged the thought off thinking he was just making things up until he heard it again. It said, "Loki, please forgive me. I have saved your life but ended my own. I am truly sorry." His eyes snapped open and he looked up at Katelyn. She hadn't moved but he knew it was her.

"Katelyn?" Loki questioned softly. Katelyn heard her voice fall from Loki's lips. It dripped with pain and worry. She concentrated on the wind again and said, "It's me. I am using the wind." Her voice was faint because only a little wind was coming through the window.

Loki quickly ran over to the windows and ripped them open. He did the same with the others on the left side. Wind was moving rapidly through the room now. He returned to her side and spoke, "All the windows are open. You should be able to speak louder and clearer now."

Katelyn listened as she heard a chair scrap across the floor then foot falls getting fainter. She heard the windows burst open. The wind whipped through the room like a small storm. She felt it run over her face like water pouring over her.

She used it to speak, "Loki please forgive me for what I have done. I am sorry." Her voice rang out through the room. "I forgive you." was all Loki needed to say for Katelyn to heal.

The wind began to whip harder through the room. The blankets blew off and Katelyn rose. She laid on her back still. Her body began to heal. The wound closed itself. Katelyn's body began to glow a bright white. Loki had to shield his eyes.

* * *

When the light dimmed Loki uncovered his eyes. Katelyn was standing up in the middle of the room. She held her head high and her posture was perfect. A soft blue dress covered her. It had a silver belt that pointed down in the front. The dress had long sleeves that hugged her arms. They had a point that went down the back of her hands and stopped at the base of her middle finger. Her hair like a wheat field was mixed with the sun was tumbling down her back in light curls. Her eyes were a bright blue like the sky in the early morning with specks of grey.

Loki looked startled and relieved. He slowly walked towards her. "Don't be afraid because I glowed." Katelyn said. Her face bursting with a smile. Loki ran forward and hugged her tightly. "Looks like you're not afraid but I am of being crushed." Katelyn stuttered a bit.

"Sorry." was all Loki mumbled. He loosened his grip a bit. "How long have I been out?" Katelyn asked looking down at Loki who was now kneeling still hugging her. "About ten hours." Loki said letting go and standing.

"Oh." Katelyn said looking down with a thoughtful expression painting her face. Loki put his hands on either side of Katelyn's face and made her look up at him. Her face was neutral but her eyes looked drunk with curiosity.

Loki leaned down and placed a kiss on Katelyn's forehead. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too." He mumbled just loud enough for her to understand. "I should go let the others know I'm ok." Katelyn said trying to suppress a small childish smile.

"You need to stop saying that." Loki said standing up straight and moving his hands to rest on her shoulders. "What?" Katelyn asked with a tiny smile. "You need to stop putting yourself into situations were when you're done you have to let everyone know you're ok." Loki said looking at her with a big brother look.

"Listen, big brother," Katelyn said sarcastically, "you need to be more aware of your surroundings. It took me twice to get your attention. You mister are getting lazy." "Me getting lazy, you don't fly anymore. Your wings haven't seen daylight since you pulled Thor out of the tar pit." Loki said crossing his arms.

Katelyn grinned and shape shifted into Loki. She crossed her arms and took the same position he was in. "Oh I'm Loki. I can cross my arms to make myself look tougher." Katelyn giggled while saying in deep voice.

"Cut that out." Loki said stomping his foot down. Katelyn began to trot around the room while saying, "I'm Loki, look at me. I have a silver tongue. Blah blah blah." Loki couldn't help but crack a smile at Katelyn trying to play him.

Katelyn suddenly stopped in front of mirror and put her finger tip to her bottom lip as if pointing at it. "Have you ever looked at yourself shirtless before?" Katelyn said looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I've glanced at the mirror a few times but I have never studied my reflection while shirtless." Loki said looking at her quizzically.

"I have an idea and by the way, liar." Katelyn snapped her fingers and poof. The Loki she looked like was now shirtless. Katelyn started to giggle at Loki's expression he blushed a bit and looked away.

"Why are you blushing? It's your body. Gosh it's not like its actually looking at me naked." Katelyn said turning to look at 'his' back. "You know I could get used to this. You can be me for a while."

"No, I'm good." Loki said putting his hands up for defense. "Suit yourself. Being me is kind of fun. Hey, you wanna go flyin'?" Katelyn asked shifting back to normal. "Sure." Loki said walking over to stand in front of the mirror with her. "I'm gonna go change though." Katelyn said walking over to the door and disappearing around the corner.

When she said 'you wanna go flyin' it usually meant her flying and Loki running. They always had fun when they went flying. She loved swooping down next to Loki while in an open plain. Loki loved to see a smile on Katelyn's face when she flew. Her wings were twenty feet a crossed when open. They were grey with a silver gleam to them.

"Ready?" Katelyn said standing in the doorway. "Yeah. Let's go." Loki said looking up from his reflection and walking over to her. Katelyn was now wearing black leather pants with dark brown knee high boots. She had on a sleeveless white top that had a harness neck and no back except a crossed her lower back. She had on her gold bangles she normally wore while in Asgard. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

They walked down the halls on the way to the balcony above the gardens. They were having a small simple conversation about whatever came to mind when Katelyn saw something out of the corner of her eye. It glinted red and then disappear around the corner ahead of them.

She sensed three other energy signals. Apparently Loki sensed them too cause he started to stalk forward to the edge of the wall.

"What do you think it is?" Katelyn whispered behind him. "I don't know. Wanna find out?" Loki said looking back at her. She grinned and nodded her head.

They two jumped out from behind the wall with magic glowing on their hands. Katelyn had her wings spread out as far as the hall would let her. Her wings casting a shadow along the golden walls of the palace. The sun making her wings shine silver. They came face to face with three of the avengers. It was Clint, Natasha and Steve.

"Ha that was fun. You should have seen the looks on your faces." Katelyn said putting her hands down and pulling her wings back in. "You nearly gave us heart attacks!" Clint complained. "No, they nearly gave you a heart attack. Cap and I are fine." Natasha said looking at Clint with disbelief.

"Katelyn! You're alright. How are you feeling?" Captain America hugged Katelyn. "Great. Better than I have felt for a while." Katelyn said sounding a little anxious to go fly. "That's great." Natasha said hugging her. Clint gave a small hug.

"So what are you guys up to?" Katelyn said looking at all of them with curiosity. "We were looking for Thor." Steve said. "Oh, go down the hall behind me then take a right and then a left with another left. You should come to really big doors and just go ahead and walk in." Katelyn said like she gave directions all the time.

"Thanks. Where are you guys heading?" Rodgers asked looking at the two in front of him. "Loki and I are going to complete a task that I have been waiting for. See ya." Katelyn said dodging around them. Loki gave a small nod of his head and followed after Katelyn. "Have fun." Clint said as the three walked off to find Thor.

The two came to the balcony. Katelyn leaned over the edge looking down at the gardens. "Ready?" Katelyn asked while climbing on top of the railing. She stood with perfect balance. "Yep." Loki said watching as Katelyn took in deep breath of the sweet air.

Katelyn turned around lifting her wing a bit to avoid hitting Loki. She glanced back at Loki with a wild grin across her face. She jumped outwards and dropped. Loki looked over the edge just in time to see Katelyn spread her wings out to their full length.

She curved upwards and spun three times before giving a power filled flap and darting of to the top of the palace. Loki ran down the halls alongside Katelyn who was flying on the other side on the pillars. Both grinning like goons. She laughed and dropped down. Loki slid to a stop and ran to look over the edge of the railing. Katelyn shot skywards. A feather hitting Loki in the nose.

He ran to the living room were the avengers and Sif with the warriors three were lounging. He burst through the doors and dashed over to the wall of windows.

The rest got up and gathered along the windows. "What are you looking at?" Thor asked Loki who was looking out the window intently. "Just wait." Loki said never taking his eyes away from what he was searching for.

A few minutes later Katelyn shot past the window with the inside of her wings towards them. She came past again and this time she rolled over onto her back and over to her stomach. Loki put his hand to the glass and pushed. His hand went right through. No his hand didn't go through anything cause there wasn't anything to go through. He made the glass disappear.

"You might want to step back now." Loki said walking a few feet backwards. The others did the same. Katelyn came flying at them but tilted her wings just in time to land safely in front of them all. All the avengers were gaping except Thor who was smiling.

Katelyn was panting like a maniac with a huge grin on her face. "Wow." Was all Clint could say. "Oh god that felt good. It was so much fun." Katelyn huffed. All the avengers (except Thor) walked forward to admire her wings. "Nat, did you know about these?" Clint asked while looking over the wings.

"Nope. Not a clue." Natasha said gesturing at the wings to ask permission to touch the fragile but powerful looking wings. Katelyn nodded her head and Natasha put up her hand to lay it on the feathers but before she was even an inch away the doors to the room burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. How do you like the story so far? Tell me in a review. No pleases. It's great to have Katelyn back up on her feet. And wings. Lot of things are going to happen in this chapter. Hope you like.

Very Much Alive

* * *

New Necklace

The doors to the living room burst open and a guard stepped forward. "Lady Ashwood, the Allfather requests your presents in his chambers." The guard said in a dead tone. "What about Loki?" Katelyn asked pulling her wings in so they didn't show. "He didn't say." The guard said still in a dead tone.

Katelyn glanced at Loki then started to walk out the doors. As she passed through doors she said to the guard, "Ok. Thanks Prax." The guard blushed the slightest amount then turned to leave. Katelyn looked back at Loki and motioned with her arm for him to follow. Loki started to walk forward when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

He turned to look at the owner which was Steve Rodgers. "Loki, do you know what he wants her for?" Steve asked looking a little worried. Loki shook his head then said, "No. I do not know she just woke and hasn't done anything wrong. Nor have I so it must be about what happened on Midgard." "Oh ok." Steve said retracting back his hand. Loki turned his back to them and walked out the doors to join Katelyn who was skipping.

* * *

Katelyn and Loki arrived in front of the doors to Odin's chambers. Before Katelyn could even knock, the giant oak doors opened to revel the former queen waiting for them. "Come in my dears." She spoke sweetly gesturing for them to come in. "Thank you my queen." Katelyn said bowing her head lightly.

Katelyn walked forward into the room with Loki next to her. "Oh please call me Frigga." The former queen said as she hugged Katelyn. "I will. Thank you." Katelyn said as the queen hugged Loki.

"Odin is out on the balcony. Go ahead." Frigga said gesturing to the open doors leading to the balcony. The two walked out to find Odin sitting in a chair gazing out over the shiny city. He stood and turned to them and spoke, "Please make yourselves comfortable." He gestured to the two chairs seated at a small patio like table.

Loki sat in one of the chairs and Katelyn decided to lean against the railing with her back to the golden city. She crossed her arms and looked at Odin with a neutral look. "I asked you to come here to talk about what happened on earth." Odin said as he sat back down in his chair. "Sir with all due respect, it would have taken too long to get Loki to the healing rooms. He wouldn't have survived." Katelyn said glancing at Loki.

"That's not what I was going to talk about. I wanted to talk about your necklace." Odin said calmly. "Oh." Katelyn said while putting a hand over where the necklace used to hang. "I wanted to make a new necklace for you. To give you another life." Odin said standing up. Katelyn stood up straight and said. "When I woke up I was reborn. If you make me a new one then I will have to be reborn again. What if I lose my memories this time? I was lucking the first time."

"That could happen but there is a way for you to keep them if it happens or not." Odin said walking to stand by her. She looked up at him with a curious look on her face. "How is that?" Katelyn said looking out over the shining city with her thoughts running wild.

"Loki would have to perform the spell. He knows it." Odin said turning to Loki who looked shocked. "Oh no. That spell only works half the time. I don't want her to lose all of the memories of us and everything we did." Loki said getting up and looking at Katelyn with a distressed look. "You don't have to make me a new necklace. I mean really I'm fine." Katelyn said putting up her hands as defense.

"You don't understand. Without your necklace you will become mortal and lose all knowledge of who you were and what you did. You'll lose your wings and your magic." Odin said calmly. "Oh. Will you try?" Katelyn said walking up to Loki. "Will you give us a minute please?" Loki asked the Allfather who nodded and walked off the balcony and shutting the doors.

"Loki please. I don't want to forget you. I don't want to lose all my memories. I don't want to be mortal. It gets boring. I want to stay with you." Katelyn said taking his hands in her own. "I want you to stay with me too but the spell only works half the time. I don't want to risk it. I love you." Loki said putting his arms around her. "I love you too. Will you do it? For me?" Katelyn said looking up into his bright emerald green eyes.

Loki could have sworn he could see the change happening slowly. Her skin was losing its normal glow. Her hair becoming dull with every second passing. Her eyes becoming less bright with every passing moment. "Yes." Loki said pulling her into a hug. She held on to him like he would slip out of her hands at any moment. The two pulled back and Katelyn spoke, "Thank you."

They walked into the room to find the Allfather pacing the room lazily. He stopped and looked up at them with hopeful eyes. Katelyn nodded and the Allfather sighed with relief. He walked over and hugged Katelyn like a father would a small child.

"Now let us go." Odin spoke while walking out the doors to his chambers. The two followed a little behind. They arrived at the stables. "Where are we going?" Katelyn asked a little confused. "To Jotunheim." Odin said mounting his horse. Loki looked at Katelyn with disbelief.

Katelyn mounted her mare. It was about sixteen hands high with powerful looking muscles. Its coat was a black with a sliver shine to it. Her hooves were sold silver along with her teeth. Her name was Ocean. She was created from the foam from the sea below the rainbow bridge. Katelyn was proud of her when she found Ocean lying on the shore when she was a foal. Katelyn hand fed her till she was able to eat on her own. Ocean was now one of the fastest horses in the nine realms.

Loki mounted his brown mare and they galloped down the bridge to the bifrost. When they got there Heimdall nodded his head to let them know they could pass. Katelyn jumped off of Ocean and ran to Heimdall. She motioned him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. He did and Katelyn quickly told him what she wanted to tell him. He straightened up and nodded his head at her with a small smile. She said thank you as she hugged the tall golden guardian.

Loki dismounted and walked up to Katelyn and asked, "What did you tell him?" "Nothin'" Katelyn said as she walked away with a small smile to stand by Odin who started to conger up some dark magic. Loki eyed the golden gate keeper then walked to stand by the other two. Odin cast them to Jotunheim.

* * *

They landed in the place were Katelyn was first created. There was a wall of ice in front of them about ten feet away. Behind them was giant upside down icicles about five feet away. To the left was a wall ranging from about five to ten feet tall. It looked like something broke through the top causing it to be jagged like a flat mountain rage.

"Ready?" Katelyn said to Odin while walking forward to stand where she did the first time. "Go stand over there." Katelyn said to Loki as she turned to face Odin. She pointed to the jagged wall of ice. Loki looked at her a little confused but did as he was told.

"Loki, do the spell." Odin ordered as he looked at Katelyn who looked back with a slightly nervous expression. Loki started mumbling some words in Asgardian while putting out his hands towards Katelyn.

Katelyn started to glow with all the colors of the rainbow. It was like the northern lights were floating around her. Katelyn's eyes closed and the lights started to shift towards Loki. They slowly gathered into a ball of colorful light. It floated up into the sky and stayed about twenty feet above them all. Loki glanced away from the ball of light to the Allfather who nodded and began to work his spell.

He put out his hands to Katelyn whose eyes were still closed as if sleeping. Katelyn collapsed into a pile of ashes. He started to say, "Rise my loved one and join me in Asgard." The pile of ashes started to form a girl. Odin kept speaking, "I shall name you Katelyn Ashwood. You shall have the senses and silver tongue of a serpent. You shall have the flexibility, grace and knowledge of a feline. You shall have the speed, sturdiness and power of a horse." The ashes had formed a slim form of a girl. She held her head high and her posture was perfect. Odin put down his hands.

The girl's skin turned an olive tone that was not to light and not to dark. A soft blue dress covered her. It had a silver belt that pointed down. The dress had long sleeves that hugged her arms. They had a point that went down the back of her hands and stopped at the base of her middle finger. Her hair turned a blonde color. Like a wheat field was mixed with the sun. Her eyes were a bright blue like the sky in the early morning with specks of grey. Around her neck was the same necklace Katelyn wore.

It was Katelyn.

"Now." Odin said sternly to Loki who nodded and dropped his hands to his sides. The ball dropped and engulfed Katelyn. The light shone brightly and the others had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed and they looked at Katelyn whose wings were now spread wide. She smiled at the two. "It worked!" She squealed and pulled in her wings so they didn't show.

"Oh thank god." Loki looked so relieved. Katelyn ran and jumped into Loki's arms. She hugged him tightly and then let go. She turned to Odin who also looked relieved. She ran and hugged him too. "Now let's get back before anyone shows up to crash the party." Katelyn smile disappeared as soon as she started speaking.

"Too late." A rough voice said from the right of the wall. Three frost giants stood tall with weapons ready. Loki appeared in front of Katelyn. Katelyn stepped out from behind him and walked calmly up to the front frost giant.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Katelyn said motioning for him to bend down. The frost giant looked back at the other two with a shocked expression. He bent down to let Katelyn tell him the secret. Katelyn cupped her hand next to the giant's ear and started talking quietly. The frost giant started to giggle like a school girl.

Katelyn put out her hand under him with her palm up. A dagger formed in her hand while she was still talking to the frost giant. She held on to the dagger and stabbed up into the giant's chest. He let out a pain filled howl and collapsed.

Katelyn calmly looked up to the other giants with bright blue eyes that were full of magic. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked like an innocent five year old who just asked for candy. The two giants looked at each other then back to Katelyn who still stood there looking at them with an innocently curious face.

The two giants stepped forward towards Katelyn and she shook her head. "I'll take that as a no." She said before disappearing and then reappearing on one of their shoulders. She stabbed both of them in the neck with small daggers. As they fell forwards Katelyn slipped off and looked up and yelled, "Heimdall!"

They were soon engulfed in light as the three Asgardians shot towards Asgard. They appeared on the end of the bridge. Heimdall nodded his head at Katelyn with a small smile. She walked forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Don't forget what I told you to do." Katelyn said as she walked away down the bridge to Ocean who was pawing the ground. She mounted and looked over at Odin. "Thank you. I thank you both with my full appreciation." Katelyn said as she turned Ocean and raced down the bridge to the golden palace of Asgard.

Odin walked up to Heimdall and asked, "What are you to do?" "It is beyond me to tell you with the consequences that will be applied to me if I do." Heimdall said with a sliver of a smirk.

* * *

Katelyn walked into the living room and looked at all of the avengers who were now laughing and talking to the warriors three and Sif. Thor sat there quietly sipping his drink. Quite unlike himself. Katelyn spoke loud and clear, "Ready to go home?" The avengers a looked up. Tony was holding a bottle of Asgardian wine. He had taken off suit his and it was now a suitcase sitting down next to the couch.

"Aww, do we have to go now?" Tony whined flopping back onto the couch. "Yes. Three Midgard days have already passed. We have to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. when we get back if you all want to stay the avengers." Katelyn said sternly looking at Tony with a parenting look.

"Pepper is going to kill me." Tony said groaning. "Just give her these." Katelyn said pointing to the couch next to Tony. He peered down next to him and saw a pair of really expensive high heels. They were glossy black with red on the inside and red outlining the rim. "Wow." Natasha said looking at the pair of heels with Sif.

"Speaking of giving, Clint do you still have that box?" Katelyn asked. Clint nodded and picked up the box from the floor next to him. He started to open the box. He pulled out seven arrows. They were maroon with black feathers. The tips were metal and were sharp enough to pierce a rock.

"Wow thank you. Their incredible." Barton said looking over every arrow. "They have perfect balance. Hogun here helped me make them. It took an hour per arrow." Katelyn said gesturing to Hogun when she said his name. "Thank you. Both of you." Clint said pulling out his bow and testing the arrows on how they fit.

The doors opened and Loki walked inside with a bored expression. "Loki. Where did you go?" Thor said getting up. "None of your concern." Loki said walking to stand next to Katelyn who put an arm around his waist and leaned against him. "Uh, what's with the cuddle?" Clint asked pointing at the two standing. "What? I have been with him scince he was born. I can't just stand with him?" Katelyn said with grey eyes and annoyance dancing in her voice.

Loki put his hand with hers that was resting on his hip and they laced their fingers together. "Are you all ready or not?" Natasha said standing up and walking to stand next to Katelyn. "Uh yeah I think so." Steve stood while looking over everyone. The avengers all stood and said their good byes to the warriors three and Sif.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Hope you like the story so far. The twist is here! Reviews would be nice. Still no pleases. So they are back on earth in this chapter. S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming back. Dun dun duuun. That was lame. Any hoo, read on!

Very Much Alive

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D.

They landed outside of Tony's Malibu mansion. It was about eight thirty at night. "I hope Pepper's here." Stark said as he opened the front door. "JARVIS lights please." Stark said walking into the kitchen. The lights didn't come on. "JARVIS?" Katelyn said with a questioning tone from the living room. She felt a cold shiver run down her back as she looked to the ceiling wondering what happened to the disembodied voice.

"Everyone out now!" Katelyn said running to the others. They all started running to the door when it shut on its own. Captain America pounded on the door with his fist twice. "It's no use. We're stuck." He said turning around and leaning on the door.

"Well well. Look what the cat dragged in." Fury said clapping his hands while walking into the living room. "It's nice to see you again Katelyn. Even after you threw Dr. Shepard." Fury was now standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

Loki had his fists clenched. He was practically growling. He was standing next to Katelyn who just stood there. She walked into the living room and stood in front of Fury with a blank face. Fury had a hard look like a disapproving parent.

"It's not nice to see you too." Katelyn finally said. "Where did you take my team?" Fury asked. "Nowhere important," Katelyn said nonchalantly, "I have a question for you though." "And what would that be?" Fury said like he was talking to a child.

A mischievous grin spread a crossed Katelyn's face like the Joker's. The smile never cracking while she said, "I really wish you wouldn't do that again." "Do what? Talk to you like your some five year old?" Fury taunted in a voice one would use on a baby. "What you just did." Katelyn was now circling Fury like a cat watching her prey closely with the greyest of grey eyes.

She stopped behind him. A mischievous grin still dancing a crossed her features. "Nicholas Joseph Fury, you never learn do you? Tony, I'm sad to say that Nick's middle name is not rainbow sprinkles. You know Fury, I would have thought that after all these years you would learn how short my fuse is. It's kind of like yours except when it runs out your weak compared to me. You should be thanking me for what I have done for you." Katelyn said as she stepped in front of him again.

"We are nothing alike and you didn't do anything for me. You caused trouble. Big trouble. You cost me some good agents." Fury shouted in disgust at her. "I gave you the avengers." Katelyn said stepping back and using her arm to gesture to the now confused avengers.

"How did you give him us?" Tony said looking down right confused. "I was the one who put the arc reactor in your chest. I didn't plan on it but it was the only way to keep you alive without magic, but you made the suit." Katelyn said turning her back to Fury but keeping her guard up. "What about me?" Clint said also looking confused.

"I gave you the skill of archery. I watched over you and kept some people away from you. Natasha, I know I didn't come back and I am truly sorry." Katelyn said hanging her head in shame with the last sentence.

"I am sorry for that." Katelyn started, lifting her head to look at all of them, "I told Aunt Sue if I didn't come back to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew they would treat you well. I didn't know they would send Barton to kill you. Steve, I helped Howard Stark make the serum. Bruce I watched you and kept you safe. I'm sorry for all the running you had to do and I'm sorry for your loss."

"And me?" Thor said crossing his arms. "You did it on your own." Katelyn said shrugging. "So if you're basically connected to Loki, why didn't you stop him from doing what he did?" Fury asked still standing there with a hard look on his face.

Katelyn lowered her head and looked back passed her upper arm at him. "I didn't know he was going to do it. I thought him dead when he dropped off the bridge. I cried for hours upon hours." Katelyn turned and looked up at Fury.

After a minute of Fury thinking things over, he reached out his hand to Katelyn. "Thank you." He said shaking her hand. Katelyn let go and turned to the avengers. "I take full responsibility for the mistakes I and Loki have committed. I am sorry for what I have done to you." Katelyn said as a single tear rolled down off her cheek.

When the tear hit the ground it glowed blue and spread. It was like water as it started covering Katelyn's body. Like paint defying gravity and encasing her like a body suit. Loki walked quickly up to her. He tried to put his hands on her shoulders but was shocked with small amounts of magic like electricity.

He looked at her with horror etching his features. He dropped to his knees and looked in awe mixed with horror. The room was crackling with magic. Katelyn glowed brightly.

She reached out her hand and set it on Loki's shoulder. He looked up at her with tears rolling down his face. She looked down at him with a blank expression. "Heimdall." Katelyn said simply.

White light crashed through the ceiling and engulfed the two. They disappeared with the ceiling falling around them.

They appeared in the throne room in front of the Allfather. Loki stood but still looked at Katelyn. The blue color disappeared from her and she stood simply looking at Loki. She turned and looked up at the Allfather who sat there with no expression. Katelyn put her right fist over her heart and knelt, bowing her head.

Odin stood and said, "Rise. You shall bow to no one. I shall not allow it." Katelyn stood while putting her hand back down next to her side. "I take full responsibility for the actions Loki committed in Asgard and Midgard. I shall take whatever punishment you give to me." Katelyn said with a dead serious expression.

The Allfather motioned for her to come to him. She walked up the steps to the throne. Loki looked after her as she walked away. He looked sick after hearing the words that fell out of Katelyn's mouth.

Odin and Katelyn talked quietly by the throne. Loki tried to use magic to listen to what was being said but there was some sort of shield blocking him from hearing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Stark shouted at Fury while clutching his chest where the arc reactor lay. "She did give me you all." Fury said simply. Steve slid to the ground leaning up against the door.

"We better get to the helicarrier. We can track the energy signals if they come back." Fury said walking up to Steve giving him a look that said 'get up'. Steve slid over and Fury opened the front door.

"Wait. Where is Pepper and what about JARVIS?" Stark asked catching Director Fury's attention. "They are both fine. Pepper is at the helicarrier." Fury said walking and getting into a black SUV.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Katelyn turned and walked down the steps with a slightly grim expression. She looked like she was about to cry. She glanced at Loki with soft grey eyes as she walked by and exited the throne room through the golden doors. Loki turned back to the Allfather just as he sat.

Loki stalked up the steps with rage powering him. He stopped in front of Odin and said, "What did you do to her?" He breathing was ragged and he was fighting for control over it. "You have one more night with her. I suggest you go spend it with her." Odin said calmly looking up with the last sentence. Loki turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

When Loki got to his chambers he slammed the door shut behind him causing the walls to vibrate with the force. He leaned against it and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards one of his many book piles. He felt a cool breeze brush against his cheek and noticed that the balcony door was open. Katelyn was sitting on the railing with her legs dangling over the edge.

Loki walked quietly up behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. He nuzzled his head up against hers and relaxed. Katelyn let her drop back and rest on his shoulder.

Loki felt a tear from Katelyn land on his temple. He looked up at her with worry lacing his features. Katelyn slowly turned to him and hugged him while sobbing into his shoulder. "Shh. It's ok. It will be fine." Loki said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him with tears stained cheeks. "I am to have my lips sewn together. How is that fine?" Katelyn said pulling back just enough to see his full face. "At least we have one more night." Loki said pulling back and resting his hands just above her hips.

Loki looked her over and then picked her up and carried her to the bath room. "Go get cleaned up and then we will have dinner together here." He said setting her down just outside the door. "Ok." Katelyn said sniffling while wiping her eyes like a tired child and shuffling into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

After a while Loki heard Katelyn call out his name. He got up from his desk where he was reading and walked up to the bathroom door. He opened the door a crack and looked around the edge. Katelyn was sitting in a bubble bath. She was in the middle of the huge tub wiping her face with the back of her hands. The bubbles came up to her shoulders.

Loki knew how deep the tub was and guessed she was on her knees. She motioned for him to come over and he did. His legs sliced through the steam like hot knives on butter. It swirled around the room fogging up the mirror.

Katelyn came over to the edge and said, "Will you do my hair? I like it when you wash it." Loki nodded and sat down next to the tub. Katelyn turned and leaned her head back and began her story, "I am to be kept in a cell for a while." "How long is a while?" Loki asked while starting to wash her hair.

"Two thousand days. During that time I will have my mouth sewn shut." Katelyn said with disgust. "I know how that feels." Loki said mindlessly running his long fingers through her silk hair.

"After a thousand I will be able to go to Midgard for an earth day. You will be able to come. Though I will still have the wire locking my lips together. They will put a muzzle over to keep from others seeing the bloody mess my mouth will be." Katelyn said shifting a little at the thought.

Loki softly pushed down on her shoulders telling her it was time to rinse. She glided down and dipped her head back in the water. Loki rinsed her hair using the shell that they found together on the shores of Asgard.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

The avengers all sat around the lab either mindlessly playing with something or just staring at nothing in particular. Tony was the first to break the silence, "Wow. I didn't think that it was Katelyn who put this thing in my chest." Tony tapped the arc reactor a few times.

Clint was hanging upside down from a bar a crossed the ceiling. He was playing with his bow as he said, "It explains a lot now that I know why I was so good at archery all the time at summer camp." He pulled himself up and dropped to the floor landing on his feet.

He sat up on the counter next to the Black widow who was leaning against it. She started to say something when Fury walked in. None of the avengers moved a muscle besides Natasha shutting her mouth.

"Loki's back." was all the director said before he walked back out to the bridge.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Loki and Katelyn had finished dinner and were now snuggled up in the center of the bed leaning back against the head board. Katelyn had her head lying on his chest and was mindlessly tracing patterns on his shirt.

Loki was reading out loud one of Katelyn's favorite books. "When the streets were slippery with frost or snow that was the worst of all for us horses. One mile of such…" Loki paused and looked down at Katelyn who was facing him. "Will you tell the avengers for me?" Katelyn asked softly not looking up to meet his gaze. She was still tracing patterns on his chest through the soft cotton fabric.

"I will but only if you tell me what you told Heimdall." Loki said folding the corner of the page they were on in Black Beauty. "I told him to come visit me." Katelyn said finally looking up to meet his emerald gaze.

"He knew and he didn't stop you?" Loki asked looking a little startled. "I also told him not to stop me." Katelyn said shifting to look at the ceiling. "Loki put the worn down book next to him and started playing with Katelyn's hair.

"When do you want me to tell them?" Loki asked, also staring at the ceiling. "While I go for a fly." Katelyn said sitting up and sliding off the bed from out between the rich green sheets.

She walked over to the balcony and turned just in time to see Loki stand from the bed. He walked out onto the balcony. "Show me one last time. Please." Katelyn said looking at Loki with pleading eyes.

Loki sighed and let skin change into the blue hue he was born with. Katelyn stood in awe. She walked forward and traced the lines that covered his face. He closed his ruby red eyes and let his hand wrap around her wrist when she got to his chin. He looked at her with sad eyes while he kissed her fingertips.

She cupped his cheek with her hands. Katelyn softly ran her thumbs along his lips and then stood on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on his forehead. From where the kiss started his skin turned back to its pale tone. She pulled back and he placed one on hers. She smiled sweetly and turned to walk to the edge of the balcony.

She sat up on the railing and turned to face the shiny city glowing dimly from the star light. Without looking back she pushed off of the railing and dropped. Loki ran forwards in time to see her wings spread and shine with silver light. She flew up wards and a feather hit Loki in the nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. High school keeps you busy. Also friends. And your chores. Any hoo, hope you like the story so far. It is getting kind of fun and dramatic. So give me reviews on it. Still no pleases. Read on!

Very Much Alive

* * *

Dark Cells and Bright Skies

Loki had appeared on a rooftop just below where the helicarrier was hovering. He flashed back into his Asgardian wear. Then flashed himself onto the bridge inside the carrier. All the agents on the bridge pulled their pistols and pointed straight at him. Loki glanced around and gave Fury a look that said 'really'. Fury told the agents to stand down and then he walked off down a hall, glancing back at Loki. He came back with the avengers and Pepper following.

"Loki! Where is Katelyn?" Thor asked looking around the room. "She took responsibility for my actions." Loki said while rubbing the back of his neck and looking down nervously. "SHE WHAT!" Natasha said, now in front of Loki and deadly close. Loki took an unsure step back. "She will be gone for a hundred days your time. She will come visit for a day then be gone for another hundred. I did not know she was going to do it. I didn't want her to." Loki explained calmly.

Natasha whipped around and stormed to go sit at the table. She was breathing deeply trying to stay calm. "Wait, so she was serious?" Tony asked incredibly unbelieving his ears. "Do you doubt that I can tell the truth? This is my childhood friend WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. I LOVE HER!" Loki said breathlessly shouting. All the agents pulled their guns again at the shouting coming from the god of mischief.

"Just calm down and take a seat. Then you can explain." Steve said approaching Loki as if he was a wild animal with his hands up for defense in case Loki snapped. Loki huffed and trudged over to the table and plopped down. He laid his upper half on the table. All the agents glanced at Fury who nodded for them to put the pistols away. Bruce asked, "So what is to happen to her?"

"Her lips are to be sewn together and she is to be kept in a dark cell for two thousand Asgardian days. After a thousand she gets a day on earth." Loki said sitting up to watch the others all sit down except Fury who was standing with his hands behind his back.

"What time is it here?" Loki asked looking around for a clock, only find out there wasn't one. "9:45 pm. Why?" Steve said glancing at his watch. "It's time for Thor and I to return." Loki said getting up and looking at his brother.

Thor got up with Mjölnir in hand. He stood beside his brother and waved good-bye to the avengers and Fury. "Wait. Where is she gonna be when she gets here?" Stark asked. "Your living room in Malibu. She likes it there." Loki said simply. They all nodded their heads and then Loki and Thor vanished to Asgard. They appeared outside of Loki's chambers.

Loki glanced at Thor then opened the doors to his room. Katelyn was on the couch upside down reading the rest of Black Beauty. She glanced over then did a double take. She flipped herself up right dropping the book in the process.

"Loki!" Katelyn yelled as she ran over and hugged him tightly. Katelyn then smiled up at Thor and then hugged him too. "I heard what is to happen. Why did you do it?" Thor asked as Katelyn let go of him. "I have my reasons." Katelyn said losing the smile that earlier covered her face.

"Did you tell them all?" Katelyn asked turning to Loki. He nodded his head yes then walked past her and sat down on one of the couches. "What?" Katelyn said turning to look at Loki who looked like he was concentrating on a math test.

He was sitting in his usual position with his knees apart and slouching back against the couch. His left arm rested on the arm of the couch and his right elbow was on his hip. It was a relaxed position but he was starring off into space while running the outside of his right pointer a crossed his lips. It meant he was in deep thought or trying to stay calm.

Katelyn gave a look to Thor that said 'you should go now'. Thor nodded and took his leave shutting the door behind him. Katelyn walked silently over to Loki. She curled up next to him. Her arms encircling his waist. Her head resting on his chest.

They sat there for a while listening to the silence of the room except for the accessional crack of the torches that lit the room. Loki had by then rested his arm on her back but was still running his pointer finger over his lips. He shifted and spoke, "How was your fly?" "Good. I felt as if I could disappear into the sky with the stars." Katelyn said softly like she was day dreaming.

Loki stopped and put his right hand on her upper arm from behind. "What are your reasons?" Loki said looking down at the back of Katelyn's head. Katelyn untwined her arms from around him and sat up to look him in the eye.

"I did it for you. I love you and I know that you would find a way out. It would disturb the council and they would take me away. If I hadn't taken the responsibility, they would have separated us. They would have banished me to earth and I would never remember you. You wouldn't have been able to see me. I didn't want that." Katelyn explained sorrowfully.

"What is to happen tomorrow?" Loki asked carefully processing the words she had let come from her lips. "Since Thor is back he is to take the throne. The council will gather and my claim is to be discussed. Thor won't be able to stop it because I did it while Odin was on the throne. The punishment has been set if they decide it is acceptable." Katelyn said carefully but quickly.

"Let's get to bed." Loki said standing and walking to the bathroom. Katelyn fell back onto the couch with a sigh. After staring at the ceiling for a moment and thinking things over she got up. She changed into a green tank top and black shorts. She grabbed her book off the floor and plopped down on the bed.

Katelyn flipped through the pages searching for her lost page as she settled down. She finally found it and got comfortable. She was sitting in between the pillows at the top of the bed leaning against the headboard.

As Loki changed in the bathroom, he thought about how he was going to stop what was to happen tomorrow. He didn't want Katelyn in pain. He knew how it felt to have your mouth sewn shut tight. It felt like someone was burning every nerve in your lips times ten. Like someone was pouring acid through each tiny hole in your lips. You couldn't move your mouth without pain, you couldn't talk, and you can't use magic.

Loki washed his face and left the bathroom. He walked out to find Katelyn snuggled up holding a pillow like a teddy bear. Her hair sprawled out behind her. The book was still in her hand. He climbed in next to her and settled down on his back starring at the ceiling.

Katelyn shifted onto her back still clutching the pillow to herself with her left arm. The book was now lost in the sea of silk green sheets. Loki glanced over at Katelyn's sprawled out body. Her head turned away from him. Her left leg bent to meet the other's knee.

Loki chuckled to himself while starring at the gold ceiling. "You're wearing the green boxers I got for you from earth." Katelyn's voice said next to him. He looked over to find Katelyn now looking at him with a sleepy look. "Yes I am. They are quite comfortable." Loki said with a smirk.

Katelyn rolled over pulling the sheets with her. She laid her head on his bare stomach. She pulled the sheets up to her shoulders still clutching the pillow in a head lock. Loki put his hands behind his head. "Goodnight." he said as he flicked his wrist to put out the torches. "Goodnight, I love you." Katelyn said sleepily. "I love you too." Loki said drifting off.

The light spilled into the room through the open balcony doors. It was morning in the shinning golden city of Asgard. Loki was the first to wake. He looked down to see Katelyn lying, sleeping peacefully. She had released the pillow from her dead grip.

Katelyn was now on her stomach with her hands underneath it as if she was sick. The sheets bunched at her hips. Her cheek smushed on his stomach and her hair out behind her head on top of the black comforter. Loki looked at her. Her skin glowing with its natural gold. She looked peaceful. He wanted to pause time and stay like this forever.

Katelyn woke and smiled at him with a stupid sleepy grin. "Good morning magic boy." she said looking at him with humor dancing in her sky blue eyes. "Morning tweety bird." Loki said with his own stupid grin. He started to call her tweety bird after a trip to Midgard. Loki had watched cartoons with her and a little bird called Tweety always got into trouble with a black cat. Loki couldn't remember the cat's name.

"His name was Sylvester." Katelyn said as she got up. She stood on the bed stretching. "What?" Loki looked at her a little confused. "You paused to long so I did a little mind search." Katelyn said simply while yawning. She jumped over Loki and landed on the floor with ease. Loki got up still in his boxers and followed Katelyn out onto the balcony. "We have about an hour before I have to go." Katelyn said while sitting down at a patio table. "I? What about me? You choose me. What am I to do without you?" Loki said also sitting and giving her a look of despair.

"Live." Katelyn said simply. Loki looked at her with a 'no duh' look and waved his hand over the table making breakfast appear. "Can I come?" Loki said picking up his orange juice. "Sure." Katelyn said before sipping her glass of milk. "What would be the proper attire?" Loki asked after ten minutes of eating.

"What you normally wear should be fine. It's not a ceremony." Katelyn said before stuffing a fork full of maple syrup covered pancakes in her mouth. "Will I be able to visit you?" Loki said after a bite of his omelet. "I have no clue but I would like it if you would visit the avengers and update them every once in a while. "And why should I do that?" Loki asked leaning back in his chair and sipping his drink. He gave her a humorous expecting look.

"You do know that I have a past with all of them, right?" Katelyn asked with a hard look but humor was swirling in her eyes. "Yes I do know that." Loki said before eating another bite. "Ok then," Katelyn said while stealing a piece of his omelet, "I have to go change into what I will wear while I'm…" Katelyn voice trailed off as she stood, "I gotta go. See you back here in twenty." Loki stood and hugged Katelyn before she exited the room to go change into her "comfortable" clothes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

The avengers were back at Stark Tower, all but Thor who was in Asgard playing king. "I didn't sleep at all last night." Stark broke the silence as they all sat quietly in the living room. Steve answered, "I didn't either. I was thinking over everything that happened when I went after Red Skull." "And what happened?" Clint asked as he lounged upside down on the sofa.

"Before I went I had to make a team so I picked the guys that helped. Before we went there was a girl, tall, blonde. Howard Stark put her with us. She was quiet and always whispered in his ear for him to say what she wanted to say. I never heard her speak. Howard said she was a look out slash messenger. She looked almost like Katelyn. Now that I know it was Katelyn it explains a lot." Rodgers said thoughtfully looking at his shoe on his foot that rested on his opposite knee.

"Like?" Banner asked sipping his coffee and looking around the group of worn out normal people. They all looked tired in a way. Like they had to take a life test after a night of no sleeping. Like they studied all night with no caffeine or like they just had their minds over stuffed. Either way they looked like normal New York people. Not super heroes.

"I thought I saw a glimmer of something while on the train. Like a silver gleam or a white dove passing me at almost lightning speed." Steve said putting his foot down and leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees. "Before I hit the ice I heard a voice. Soft but loud enough. It said you will live.

"Spooky." Stark said with a small smirk towards Bruce. "Shut up Stark." Natasha said as she crossed her arms and slouched a little further into the couch.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

There was a knock at the door. Loki picked up the little box off his desk and stuffed it in his pocket and went to answer the door. He opened the door to find Thor arguing with Katelyn. Loki looked back and forth between them while they argued.

"Thor! Try to understand that you can't stop the gathering! Odin was on the throne when I claimed the mistakes!" Katelyn almost yelled. Her eyes a blazing grey with bright blue specks in them. "I am the king of Asgard! I should be able to stop it!" Thor growled angrily. "You weren't on the throne at the time!" Katelyn yelled throwing up her arms and then letting them dangle at her sides. "Why did you do it?" Thor asked looking frustrated like he always did when he didn't get what he wanted.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Katelyn shouted at the top of her lungs. After that one line that shut Thor up, Katelyn marched past Loki and plopped down at the foot of the bed. Her legs crossed along with her arms. She was mumbling under breath in Asgardian. Apparently they were allusion spells because the room came to life with smoke animals.

Loki and Thor looked at her in astonishment. Loki ducked as a blue smoke-made deer came running over him six feet in the air. Thor tried to walk past Loki and into the room but Loki put his hand on his chest. "I think you should leave." Loki suggested but really ordered Thor. "But..." Thor began nut was cut off.

"GET OUT!" Katelyn screeched at Thor. Thor tried to stand his ground but Katelyn stood and mumbled one last spell. The smoke animals of all colors came together making a huge grey eagle. It flew forward towards Thor, talons first. Thor covered his face with his arms as the eagle made contact with him. Or at least should have.

It disappeared, smoke floating past Thor. "I think you should take Loki's advice." Katelyn said calmly looking at Thor with a snarl. Thor backed up and walked away to his chambers. Loki shut the door and walked over to Katelyn and setting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him with a childlike expression. She looked tired. Not because of the magic but because people questioned her ways and actions. "I made something for you." Loki said reaching into his pocket and pulling the tiny box. He opened it and showed it to Katelyn.

"What is it?" Katelyn said taking out the ring that lay in the silver box. "It's a thought ring. It is used for communication through thoughts." Loki said taking the ring and slipping it on Katelyn's left ring finger. It was a sterling silver slipknot ring. "How does it work?" Katelyn asked looking up at Loki with a curious look. "I have one too." Loki said holding up his left hand to show his silver ring. The rings were identical. "I thought since you can't talk with your lips sewn I would get these. If you want to tell me something or want me to tell someone something for you, you just think of me and then think what you want to say. I will hear it and answer or do whatever the task is." Loki said looking proud.

"Thank you." Katelyn said lunging forward and giving Loki a hug. He hugged her back slid down on his knees hugging her around her torso. "I love you." Loki mumbled half into her shirt. "And I love you." Katelyn said taking his face into her hands.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111

I know no one reads these. Which is sad but here I go. If you see the line of ones it means I'm adding an author's note. I want reviews. I know it sounds demanding but hey. Please answer these questions if you do decide to review: How do you like the story? Are there any things that you think I should fix or add or get rid of? Is there to muck Loki/Katelyn?

Please answer these. Have a goodnight or whatever time of day it is. Tom Hiddleston Laugh: eheheheheheh. Yes, I am a Hiddlestoner.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Hows it goin'? Ive been busy. Sorry. A family member is coming home. YAY! I've missed him so much. Even though he is coming home I still want reviews. I know I sound kind of bossy but deal with it. If you have read the first story and are now reading this sequel then you must be able to put up with it. READ ON!

Very Much Alive

* * *

Bloody Thread

Katelyn softly kissed his forehead. She knelled in front of him and they put their foreheads against one another's. Katelyn was still holding his face. She pulled back and lifted his head to look him in the eye. Sapphire crashed with Emerald. Katelyn thought "_Can you hear me?" _Loki answered in her head, "_Yes."_ Katelyn sighed with relief before getting up and pulling Loki by the hand to the door.

Katelyn and Loki walked hand and hand together down the halls of the golden palace of Asgard. Katelyn let go and pushed open the doors to the throne room. The council was just sitting down and Thor was talking with Odin to the side of the throne. Katelyn thought to Loki, "_We made it in time."_ Loki answered, "_Yep. We sure did."_

When they reached the middle of the room everything went silent. Thor sat up on the throne with a worn out expression. Loki knelled putting his fist to his heart. Katelyn bowed her head lightly, locking eyes with the hammer wielder. Thor looked away as he said,"Rise, brother." He sounded stressed like he didn't want to talk. It was still power filled but was unusual coming from Thor.

One of the council men stood from his seat at the long table to the side of the room. He was short and a little round with a red orange beard that was half as long as Volstagg's crumb filled beard. His voice was loud and powerful as he spoke, "Two thirds of the council agrees with Lady Ashwood's claim." A second council member stood three people away from the other. He was bulky like a body builder with a mop of light brown hair on his head.

His voice was nice and a little rough as he said, "The other third says that is unacceptable that someone should suffer for Prince Loki's wrongs on Midgard. We do not agree with the claim." "I claimed them. I shall suffer the consequences. It is my choice. Loki had nothing to do with it." Katelyn spoke with her silver tongue.

"You have been with him since he was born! You choose him! That's why you made the claim. He probably talked you into doing it with that serpent's tongue of his." the short round man said towards Katelyn with a criticizing voice. Katelyn looked him hard in the eye. Worry grew in his brown eyes as gray dominated them.

"What part of 'nothing to do with it' do you not understand?" Katelyn said like she thought him dumb. Her voice and mask of no expression never cracked as she stared the man down. "Enough! Katelyn has claimed the wrong doings of my brother. She did it on her own. She shall have the consequences that were set the night she first stated her claim." Thor said powerfully but wearily.

Katelyn glanced at Loki through the corner of her eye. He looked pale as he stood quietly with his hands behind him. "Katelyn Ashwood, you have been given the punishment of having your lips sewn. You will be kept in a cell for two thousand days. After the first thousand you will have a day on Midgard but your lips shall still be sewn. Do you accept?" Thor said plainly like he wanted this over with. "I accept." was all Katelyn said as she locked eyes with Thor again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I'm out of ideas right now." Stark said getting up from his desk at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. "That's not normal. Are you OK?" Bruce said looking up from his work at Tony who was stretching. "I just can't think right now but I'm fine. I just need coffee." Stark said walking out of the lab.

"Hey Dr. Banner." Natasha said walking in right after Tony left. She looked around the room looking for Tony. "Where's Stark?" Natasha said with a confused look. "He went to go get some coffee. I'm worried about him. He just said he's out of ideas. That's not normal." Banner said looking at the door that Stark used to exit the lab.

"Maybe his mind is overstuffed with what just happened. You know, the whole thing about

Loki confessing his love for Katelyn. I know I'm a little shocked still." Natasha said while hopping up to sit on the edge of the counter. "Yeah maybe thats it." Bruce mumbled going back to his work.

"Hey." Clint said dropping from the ceiling. "You know I was thinking about why Tony cant think. Maybe its because Katelyn is one of the only connections to his father. You know, she gave his that watch and she knew his dad way back when." Clint said plopping down in Stark's chair.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Barton." Banner said looking up at Hawkeye who was wearing a smirk of success. "Sorry. You know I think its a little weird that she has a past with all of us. I've been thinking of why she ignored Stark's question of why she was on earth. I think its cause she didn't want to see us. I mean she looked heart broken when she confessed her relation to us all. Some a little more than others but she knows us all in some sort of personal level." Hawkeye rambled staring off into space towards the ground and using his hands to gesture a little.

"That does make sense but how does she know Fury and that Dr. Shepard? Also what trouble did she cause?" Banner said taking off his glasses and resting the tip on his lower lip. "That story is for another time." Fury said walking in through the door tony used earlier. "But I will tell you that scar the the doctor had is from Katelyn scratching her in their last accouter. The trouble she caused was a little more scaring." Fury said leaning against the door frame.

"Hey. Oh I didn't know we were to have company. Bruce you forgot to clean the lab. Gosh your such a bad science wife." Tony said walking in past the director wearing a smirk at his own comment. "We aren't married until you get me that microscope I wanted." Bruce said with a chuckle.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"_Remember to go visit them for me._" Katelyn thought to Loki as she was was chained in the cell she was to stay in. The guard who was chaining her was Prax. A friend of Katelyn. He was given his job of being her guard when she went to town the day after she came to Asgard. She had met him in a bakery a little ways from the palace. They instantly connected like friends. Now he was putting her in her cell.

Katelyn looked down the whole time she was taken to the dungeon. As Prax walked out he looked back at her and said, "You will always amaze me." Katelyn looked up and Prax smiled at her and gave a wink then left. Katelyn looked back down as the heavy door shut leaving the room dark except the light coming from the bared window on the door. It was small but still let a fair amount of light in.

She was on her knees with her hands behind her. Katelyn sat crossing her legs. She closed her eyes and replayed the scene over in her head.

_Katelyn walked between the two guards that were to take her to the dwarves for the sewing. "How come you guys don't ever show any emotion?" Katelyn asked the two emotionless men. She was trying to keep off the subject of the pain she was about to be in. "How come you didn't let Loki take the responsibility for his actions?" the one on her left asked never breaking his blank face. "How come you cheated on your wife?" Katelyn asked crossing her arms and looking up at him._

_The sliver of a smirk that was there vanished from his lips. "Yeah that's right I can read your mind. Personally I think your wife is better looking." Katelyn said looking forward wearing a face of opinion. "Heimdall, take us to the land of the dwarves." The guard said as they entered the bifrost trying not to snap at the girl with them. "You can't add a please?" Katelyn said giving him a sour look like a kid who didn't like rude people._

_They shot towards Svartálfaheimr. They landed with a soft thud as their feet hit the dirt. They stood in front of a small village. "Well this is the last thing I wanted to see today." A dwarve commented as he came out of a shop to meet them. He was short, like all dwarves, with a dark brown beard of fuzzy looking hair matching his head. Katelyn gave a disapproving glance over him._

"_Ah it's Loki's lady. How pleasant. Here to get your lips sewn?" another gruff looking dwarve said walking out of the same shop to stand next to the other. He had red hair that looked burnt orange. "Actually yes." Katelyn said glancing over the new tiny man that stood before her. The two looked at each other with surprise. "What's the catch?" one said looking up at her. "There is none." Katelyn said looking dead serious._

_They, by now, where inside the shop. Katelyn lay on the table with a sand bag under her head. The guards were outside the shop waiting. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the things going on around her. The room was dark and musty. It smelt of fire and poison. Katelyn could hear all the little sounds like the thread that was soon to be bloody being pulled through the needle._

_Katelyn heard the dwarve shift on his seat towards her. Her eyes snapped open to see him leaning over her with the needle in his hand. "Ready?" the dwarve said with a smirk as if to say 'I'm gonna enjoy this'. He tried to grab her upper lip and Katelyn hissed like an angry cat. The hair on the back of her neck standing on end._

"_Hey Stogin. Check out this beauty's teeth." the dwarve said leaning back and yelling for the other. The one named 'Stogin' walked into the room. He was the one with red hair. "What?" Stogin asked walking into the room. Katelyn shot him a glance. "She's got some pearly whites. Like a feline." the other dwarve smirked as if to ask 'can we take them'. "Shut up and get to sewing." Katelyn hissed, becoming restless._

_The dwarve gave a disapproving glance and started to get to work. Katelyn closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the bloody thread being pulled through her lips. "What a shame it is to ruin such a perty mouth." Stogin said apparently have some thoughts Katelyn didn't want to know._

_Katelyn felt the cold end of the needle touch her lips starting to put pressure and piercing the tender skin above her lip. As the dwarve pulled the thread through her lip she could feel the burning of the poison used to help it through. It felt terrible. The feeling of each stitch causing blood to run down her jawline and onto the sandbag. The taste of copper filled her mouth, growing steadily. She swallowed the blood trying to keep from drowning. She kept her eyes closed. Katelyn knew the dwarve was smirking. She had played a few tricks on the a while back but kept them harmless. Loki also played some. The dwarves hated the two of them._

_Katelyn got lost in the pain by the seventh stitch. She felt worn out like she had just lost a lot of blood. Oh, wait she had lost a lot of blood. The pain took over her and she pasted out. The thought of all the..._

Katelyn heard the door open. She snapped her eyes open and looked up. She had fallen asleep. A tall dark figure stood in the doorway. Katelyn squinted trying to see clearly. The light behind the person made them look solid black. It was Loki. It took her a while to realize it but she had just woken up so she had to give her self some slack.

"I came to check on you. Just to see if your OK." Loki said walking forward moving to her side so she could see him better. He knelt next to her with a pained expression. His emerald eyes gazing at the bloody mess of her mouth. "_I want to see._" Katelyn thought to him. They were both still wearing the rings. "I don't think thats a good idea." Loki said never looking away from the red. Katelyn gave him a glare that said 'I want to see no matter what'. Loki sighed. "OK." he said defeated.

He held up his hand in front of her. His palm turned into a mirror. Katelyn's eyes widened at the sight. She squeezed her eyes shut then looked again. Her lips had dry blood around them. She counted the stitches. Ten in all. Each one coated in red. The thread was dark black with hints of blood. Crusted blood lined her jaw lines. It was a dry mess of blood on her chin and down her neck. Katelyn looked down at her clothes. Blood stained her gray shirt and the tops of her jeans on her thighs. Some had dripped on to the top of her boots on the way back.

She looked the opposite direction, away from Loki's face. He put his hand down and sighed again. "Let me clean you up." Loki said a little unsure if she would let him. "_Fine."_ Katelyn sighed through her nose and looked down at her lap. A small puddle of blood had gathered in the middle of her crossed legs on the floor. Loki waved his hand over the ground and a bowl of water appeared with a wash rag. He dipped the rag into the water and made Katelyn look at him using his hand on her chin.

Loki quietly dabbed at the mess lightly wiping the blood off. The water was warm and soothing to the mini injuries. Katelyn stared at his eyes as he watched what he was doing. He finished her mouth and was now cleaning her jaw lines. Katelyn kept watching him. Leaning into his touch. It hurt from the pressure but she didn't care. He wiped her neck off after rising the rag in the bowl. The water was red from the liquid off the cloth.

Loki was cleaning her necklace that was soaked with the blood when she spoke, "_I don't regret what I did." _"_You didn't have to do it you know. I was watching the avengers last night. They miss you. They care for you." _Loki thought back to Katelyn. His face never moving from it's concentrated look. "_Did they know you were there?"_ Katelyn asked back, ducking down and looking at his face. Loki looked up into her eyes and answered aloud, "No." He got up taking the bowl with him.

He stopped in the doorway looking back over his shoulder. "I will visit them tonight." he said closing the door behind himself. "_I love you." _Loki thought to her after the door clicked close. "_I love you too."_ Katelyn thought back while looking back down. The room was dark and quiet again. She drifted back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Steve was training in the gym at Stark tower. The avengers had moved in after the repairs when finished. He hit the punching bag with all his force. His mind was racing with adrenaline helping. Steve gave the last final punch breaking the bag open spilling sand onto the ground. He collapsed onto his knees breathing hard.

"Can't sleep?" a female voice said from behind him. Rodgers knew it was Natasha. "I can't get her out of my head." he admitted lamely. He looked down at his hands that were wrapped in boxing tape. "I can't either. Katelyn was like a mother to me when I was younger." Natasha said walking up next to him.

The Black Widow squatted next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with pain and worry in his baby blue eyes. He felt tired, exhausted and restless all at the same time. "You should go take a shower and get some sleep." Natasha said helping him up. The captain nodded and unwrapped his hands as he left the gym.

"He seems troubled." a silver voice said from behind the widow. She whipped around to find Loki leaning in a dark corner. The shadows covering his shoulders and up. His eyes glowed a bright green like a cat when you shined a light in its eyes at night. "What are you doing here?" the widow hissed. "Katelyn requested I visit from time to time. So, here I am. Visit number one." Loki said walking out of the shadows spreading his arms as if to say 'tada'.

"JARVIS get Stark down here." Natasha said keeping her gaze level at the mischief god. "Miss Romanoff, Mr. Stark is asleep." JARVIS replied. "I don't care." Natasha hissed back at the voice. "As you wish." JARVIS answered. "He should be down soon." JARVIS said a little while later. "Good, thank you." Romanoff said.

"What do you want?" Tony asked grumpily rubbing his eyes as he entered the room. "Oh." Stark said a little surprised at the sight of the demigod. "Hello to you too." Loki said sarcastically looking at Stark. "What's he doing here?" Tony asked Natasha and pointing a finger at the god. "Katelyn wanted me to visit. To check up on you all." Loki said causally.

"So you came at one in the morning?" Tony said hardly believing his ears. "Yep." Loki said simply. "I need coffee." Tony said rubbing his eyes and turning to leave the room to search for coffee. Natasha followed after Loki, keeping an eye on him.

When they reached the kitchen they found Bruce pasted out at the table. He was drooling on some papers with a pen still in his grasp. Tony just chuckled and walked past. Loki gave him a wide birth and Natasha sat down next to him. Tony hit the on button on the coffee machine. "So let me get this straight. You came here to check on us for Katelyn?" Stark said still a little foggy.

"Yes, that is correct." Loki said sitting up on a bar stool and leaning on the counter. Both of the men turned at them sound of a groan. The groan came from Dr. Banner who was being waken up by the Black Widow. Loki gulped and got up to stand on the other side of the island next to Tony stark who smirked. Bruce sat up and stretched, yawning in the process.

"Hey sleepy head." Iron Man chirped at the sleepy Hulk. Tony walked over with a cup of coffee for the tired doctor. Tony sat next to him and sipped his own coffee. "What? Where are Katelyn?" Banner mumbled unintelligently as he looked around the room. "In Asgard." Loki said walking over to the table using the side furthest away from the man. "Oh. Right." Banner mumbled to himself and picking up the mug of coffee in front of him.

After sipping his coffee for a while, it hit him. Loki was here. Banner sprayed his coffee from him mouth onto the table. "WAIT! What are you doing here?" Banner said looking at Loki with disbelief as a drop of the strong drink dripped off his chin. Tony chuckled then said, "He's visiting." Bruce's only response was a confused look.

"What's with all the noise?" Barton asked shuffling into the kitchen with a plush bow and arrow in his hand. The other hand rubbing his eyes like a tired child. "Nice toy." Tony commented looking at the stuffed objects in Hawkeye's hand. Barton dropped his hand to his side and stood in shock. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?" Hawkeye asked pointing at the mischief god who sat in a chair a seat away from the red haired assassin. "Shh," Black widow started, "your gonna wake Cap." "Too late." Captain America said walking in.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I am so sorry I took so long with this chapter. I have been extremely busy. How bout' you? Tell me in a review. I'm gonna break my vow. I'm gonna say please. Only in this chapter though, so don't get used to it. Anyways, I gotta get writin', so to sum up everything leave me a review and in that review tell what you like, don't like and if I should cut down on the lovey dovey stuff. Please.

Very Much Alive

Visiting Hours

Captain looked at Loki with a hint of surprise and eagerness in his features. He wanted to know how his winged friend was doing. "What's he doing here?" Steve asked Natasha and pointing at Loki. "Pointing is rude you know?" Loki said crossing his arms and slouching in his seat with a smug look crossing his face. "I don't care. When did you get here?" Rodgers said dropping his hand down at his side.

"Right after you busted the punching bag." Loki said nonchalantly like it didn't matter. "After he what?" Tony said looking at Loki with a question mark practically on his face. "I busted the bag by accident." Steve said looking sheepish. "That's the fifth one this week!" Tony said slamming his coffee down. A few drops came out and landed on the wooden table but Tony didn't bother wiping it up.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I just...it's just...ah forget it I don't care anymore. I'm gonna go watch some television." Steve stuttered then walked on of the room to the plop onto the couch. Tony sighed. "So now that you have 'checked' on us, what now?" Tony asked turning back to look at Loki while making air quotations with his fingers for the word 'checked'.

"Food sounds nice." Loki said getting up and walking to the kitchen stopping in front of the fridge. He opened up both doors and peered in like he was inspecting a crime scene. "You, stay put and don't do whatever it is you do." Stark said waving a hand in Loki's direction while standing up. His coffee was now in his grasp and motioned for all the others to follow him. "Let's go Capsicle. To the lab." Tony said dramatically exiting the room to the elevator.

"Ugh." Cap said as he drug his feet heading to get into the elevator with the others. The elevator ride was quiet until the doors binged open to the lab. Tony stepped out and burst. "Who the hell does he think he is? Popping up in the tower and saying he's checking on us! He should be checking in on himself! Katelyn's in a cell for god's sake with a piece of string in her lips and he is just fine with that!? It's like he doesn't care. He's a problem. Destroying my tower again, is what he's gonna do!" Tony huffed and plopped down in his chair. He was a little out of breath from waving his arms around like a mad man as he yelled.

"He's not one to show emotion." Bruce said leaning against one of the cars. "I don't like him here either but he is part of Katelyn's life. She risked her own life to save him. She must care. Also he never left her side when we were in Asgard. He really does care. If he didn't he would have just left her there with that giant gashed a crossed herself." Steve said standing up straight with his arms crossed looking like the Captain he was.

"I still don't care for him." Tony said grumpily over the rim of his coffee cup. "I'm not telling you to care for him. I'm just suggesting that you be a little nicer." Steve said gesturing with his hand. "He throws you out of a window and also throws me out of my own tower and now you're telling me I should be a little nicer? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Tony said standing up and opening his arms towards Steve with an 'are you stupid or something' look.

"I agree with Stark. The man's a sociopath. He wanted to rule us and you're now just all peachy about it. He nearly killed you! And I quote, what the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" Clint said from his perch on the counter. "I hate the man." Natasha stated simply. "Why are we using British terms?" Bruce asked calmly but confusion was stitched on his brows.

"I don't care for the guy or whatever he is." Clint Barton said completely ignoring Banner's question. "I don't either but without him Katelyn just doesn't seem right. It's like something is missing. Or it's like she just doesn't function right. Whenever she was without him she seemed on edge 24/7. Also did you notice that Loki seemed on edge without her too? When they were at least in the same building they both relaxed a bit." Natasha stated thoughtfully staring at the dark tiled floor of the lab.

"Maybe him seeing her like god only knows what will teach him to straighten up a bit." Rodgers said sort of mumbling and staring at the silver bits in the black tile. "Don't go all Captain Mom on our asses now. We have a freakin' Asgardian sociopath that has daddy issues up stairs!" Stark said sort of proud of himself that he didn't cuss. Ass wasn't really a cuss word to him.

"JARVIS can you please tell me what Loki is doing right now?" Bruce said looking up to the ceiling. "He is in the elevator heading down to where you all are, sir. He is three floors away." JARVIS said animatedly. "Crap." Natasha said under her breath. The elevator binged open.

Loki walked out with a mug of coffee and a sandwich, half eaten. "You can make your own food?" Clint asked with humor dripping from his words. "Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I can't make my own meals." Loki retorted with a snarl. "Whoa, princess. No need to snap at the birdy for singin'." Tony said sarcastically. He stood and stretched. "Who you callin' birdy, metal-head?" Clint snapped back looking at Stark with a knife in his hand.

"Dude, you keep knives in your PJ's." Tony asked looking at Barton with a confused stunted look. Loki bit into his sandwich as he stole Tony's chair and plopped down. Loki's eyes followed the captain as he sneaked over to one of the 'cars' Tony Stark owned. "Have you ever had coffee before?" Bruce asked now standing up straight trying to peer into Loki's mug of the dark liquid. "Yes, but Katelyn said it was decaffeinated or something like that. She didn't want me to have a heart-attack. I think that's what she said it was." Loki mumbled the last part as he went to sip his drink.

"Wait if she didn't want you to have caffeine, why are you drinking coffee now?" Stark said turning and now paying attention. "Wait, that means Loki's gonna be bouncing off the walls?" Clint said now terrified at the image forming in his head. He looked like a deer in the headlights of a very big trunk on a highway. "Damn." Tony face-palmed before he picked up his mug and walked towards the elevator.

"Yep. If he has only ever had decaf, the caffeine in one mug of regular could keep him energized for about 6 hours before he has a caffeine crash." Bruce said after a second of doing the math in his head. "Oh, great." Natasha said now also terrified of the image forming in her head. It probably looked a lot like Clint's. "Hey where did Capsicle go?" Tony said now with his back to the elevator and his eyes skimming over the room.

They heard soft snoring coming from one of the cars. Clint hopped off the counter and tip toed over to the topless sports car. He peered into the back seat to find the captain in a loose curl fast asleep. "Man he must have been really tired." Barton said turning back to the others with a grin flickering a crossed his lips. Natasha walked over silently and snickered when she saw the figure in the car. "He drools." the Black Widow said while trying to keep from laughing to hard.

Clint pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. "He what's!/" Tony Stark shouted and scrambled over to the multi-million dollar hot rod. "Captain, get your ass up and out of my car," Tony snapped while pointing his finger towards the elevator, "That upholstery is worth more than your head on a silver platter!" Steve woke with a grumble and wiped the drool from his chin.

"How long have you been asleep?" Bruce said walking over with his arms crossed. "Since Clint revealed he keeps knives in his PJ's." Steve Rodgers said as he hopped over the door of the car and stretched. "Barton keeps knives in his night clothes?" Loki said peering over at the male assassin. Loki had by now finished his sandwich and coffee.

"Have you finished your coffee yet?" Bruce asked suddenly remembering the previous conversation. "Yep." Loki chirped. "Loki had coffee?!" Rodgers said suddenly very awake. "Sadly, yes." Tony said looking over at the god who was practically bouncing in the office chair.

"You wanna play a game." Loki chirped again. "No not really." Natasha said quickly. "Too bad, it wasn't a question." Loki said as he disappeared in a puff of gold shimmered green smoke. "Come and find me." Loki's voice sing-songed from nowhere in particular. "Damn." Stark said as he walked over to his desk.

He sat and started typing on his computer while saying, "JARVIS, give me a 3D hologram of the tower and search for Loki's energy signal." "Yes sir." JAVRIS said making a 3D tower in front of the desk. "All right, from this we can tell where Loki is." Tony said. Suddenly a green mini figure of a man appeared on one of the floors of the hologram. "Nice choice of color, JARVIS." Stark said sarcastically while getting up and walking over to the tower.

"He's on the 53rd floor. I'll go." Natasha said as she walked off to the elevator. "Here take this." Stark said taking a few strides over to one of the work benches. He picked up a spiffy looking walkie-talkie and tossed over to the widow. She caught it and mumbled a thank you before the doors on the elevator closed.

When the elevator doors binged open to the 53rd floor, Natasha stepped out tentatively with her gun in her hands. When she saw Loki she planned on shooting him in the foot, even though Katelyn would probably scold her. The floor consisted of a small kitchen/bar and a small living room to the right. To her left was a hall that led down to a few offices. In front of her about 20 feet away was Loki staring out of the wall of windows.

"How nice of you to join me, but I'm afraid I have to go." Loki said now looking off to his side towards the ground. He slowly faded into nothing. Natasha ran forward quickly and stopped in the middle of the room just as he was completely gone.

He appeared behind her like a ghost. See through and lower half looked like smoke leading to nothing below his waist. Loki's hands were clasped together behind his back as he leaned forward to whisper in the Widow's ear.

"I am no hero, nor saint, nor savior, nor strong-arm. Just a God of Mischief. I am Loki." Loki's breath tickled her ear before she wiped around and fired a shot. No one was there. He did it again to her other ear from behind. "Lying is what I call a game. Trouble is my second name." Loki caused Natasha to whip around again firing another shot. No one was there.

Loki appeared like a ghost again and whispered into her ears. Hot breath tickling the tiny hairs. She was alert as he continued his game. "Weaving webs of whispers and words. To create a work of deception. A masterpiece of manipulation. I am Loki." With each line he disappeared after speaking and reappearing on her other side or behind her. She fired a shot in the direction of which he was. Each bullet hitting something behind him, like a wall, window or coffee machine.

Only his voice made an appearance as he said plainly, "Come and find me," with a chuckle. She was now in the room alone. No voices, no ghost Loki and no bullets in her gun. Natasha was breathing raggedly as she dropped to her knees in frustration. She had missed all of those shots. Natasha had the chance but he used his stupid magic. God she hated him.

"He's gone. I don't have any bullets left either." Natasha said using the walkie-talkie to contact Tony and the others in the lab. "What did you hit if you didn't hit him?" Tony's voice crackled over the device. Natasha looked around the room and noted everything she had hit in her mind before saying, "A window, the walls a few times, a flat screen and you're gonna need a new coffee machine." Tony sighed and said, "Ok, come back down. We will send out another person.

Natasha entered the lab just in time to see Tony throw down his mug. It broke into chunks and small pieces. "Ahh." Natasha interrupted the fit the billionaire was having. "Thank god. Beat the crap out of Stark so he'll shut up." Hawkeye said walking over. "What happened?" the widow asked looking over all the pieces from where she stood in front of the elevator.

"It took you a minute to get down here and Loki pops in and out this place reciting piece of a poem." Stark said irritably. "He did that to me too." Natasha said suddenly looking up at Stark who was pouting with his arms tightly folded over his chest. "What was yours?" Bruce asked walking over to a computer and opening a word document.

Bruce typed as the Black widow recited the poem. When she was finished he typed up the half Loki said while he was in the lab. Bruce remembered the sinister smile that played on Loki's lips like it had done it a million times before.

Natasha recited the poem and with each line she swore she could feel his breath on her neck, the smell of a library only touched by the curious one with jasmine and spearmint.

Tony walked over to the computer and skimmed over what Bruce had typed. "JARVIS read it aloud, please." Stark said standing up straight and walking over to one of his work benches. "Yes, sir," JARVIS replied and began repeating the words aloud to them.

"I am no hero  
Nor saint nor savior nor strong-arm  
Just a God of Mischief  
I am Loki.

Lying is what I call a game  
Trouble is my second name  
Weaving webs of whispers and words  
To create a work of deception  
A masterpiece of manipulation  
I am Loki.

Raised in Asgard for hundreds of years  
Odin as my father and Thor as my brother  
Only to find out my very life was a lie  
I am not Asgardian  
I am a Frost Giant  
I am Loki.

Not a son of Odin, but a son of Laufey  
A king with a heart of ice  
Not a care for a runt like me  
I felt unwanted and unloved  
Scorned by a world that favors brawn over brains  
Overshadowed by an oaf of a "brother"  
But no longer!  
I am Loki." JARVIS finished and the avengers in the lab looked at each other with confusion as to why Loki was telling them his life story.

"This is weird." Steve Rodgers said running a hand through his hair. "Why is he telling us this?" Clint said fiddling with his plush arrow.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had writer's block and it was driving me insane, not that I'm already insane.;) I would sit at my computer and stare at the word document open in front of me. I didn't have any ideas until I stumbled a crossed Gumdramon's poem 'I am Loki'. Go to her/his (I don't know) page and read it. It's awesome. Thanks for sticking with me and feel free to leave me a nasty review if you must but at least it's a review. I apologize again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm working hard just for you all. So I was reading through the two reviews for this story and I got one from a guest. Thank you by the way. And it said "I'm loving the story but I'm worried Katelyn is looking like a Mary Sue. Otherwise, very good! Please update!" Thank you for loving the story (if you're reading this Guest) and I am terribly sorry for making her seem like a Mary Sue. I have plans for the lovely couple and it may not end well. Amora is coming up. This should be fun. ;)

Very Much Alive

Sexy Dangers

Loki paced the room in the tower. He was on Barton's floor. He knew that all the avengers had their own floor in Stark Tower. Loki had the archer's bow in his grasp and he was thinking of how to get the man to come after him for it. Loki could just pop up and flaunt it in his face but that was too simple for the god of mischief. He wanted something to make the archer furious. Loki suddenly stopped pacing and smiled with mischief clearly powering the movement. "Oh do I have a plan for you." Loki said to himself and looking down at the bow in his hands.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Natasha asked still angry at herself for missing those shots. "It's been an hour since we've seen him. JARVIS pull up the tower again will ya?" Tony said spinning in his seat to look at the hologram of the tower that was as tall as him. The little green man that represented Loki appeared on the 87th floor. "Why the hell is he on my floor!" Clint said stomping a foot and crossing his arms. "Gosh, drama queen." Tony said trying to hold back his snicker.

"I'm going after him." Barton said walking over to the counter and standing on top. "What are you doing?" Bruce asked as he watched the hawk rip off the vent cover. "Going after him like I said I was." Clint said glancing back before crawling up into the air duct. "Can't you just take the elevator?" Iron man whined. "Takes too long." Clint's voice echoed out of the metal tube.

"Well I'm going too." Captain said walking over to the elevator. "Don't you need your shield?" Bruce said looking at the man in a white shirt and cargo pants. "I'll stop by my floor first." Steve said as the elevator closed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Clint slid out of the duct and landed a few feet behind the god. "How nice of you to join me, Agent Barton." Loki said turning and giving a wicked smile. "I'm not joining you. I'm just here to stop you." Clint hissed almost. "Stop me from doing what? Making some minor adjustments to your bow, because you're a little late for that." Loki said with the sinister smile still on his face. "What did you do to my bow?" Clint growled taking a step closer to attack the smiling freak in front of him.

"I think it will fit better with your ah choice of fighting." Loki smirked. "Where is it?" Clint said stalking towards the man or whatever he was. "Where it normally is." Loki said gesturing an arm towards the case that lay by the bed. Hawkeye stalked over to the box still watching the god. He knelt and pulled the box in front of himself. He flipped it open all while still watching the god.

He glanced down at the bow laying in the case. He did a double take. Clint's jaw hit the ground. "You did not." Clint smirked at looked up at Loki. Barton pulled a knife from under the bed and launched himself at the mischief maker like a tiger pouncing at its prey. Just then Captain America walked into the room just in time to have the god of mischief and Hawkeye hit him square in the chest. The three fell back or in this case two fell back with one facing forward into the hall hitting the wall.

The captain huffed trying to catch his breath after just having it knocked out of him by the two men. Loki stood and brushed off the rubble. Clint wiped the blood from his lip and swiped his leg trying to knock the god off his feet. Loki stepped back just out of reach of Clint's legs. Captain America stood after catching his breath and dusting the rubble off of his uniform.

"What are you…?" Steve started but got cut off by being almost clipped by the knife Barton just threw. Loki caught it between the palms of his hands. If he let it go it would have hit him just below the dip in his collar bone. "Impressive but I can do better." Loki said flicking the knife up and catching it by the tip. Loki flicked simply with power behind it causing it to go straight at the hawk's head.

Clint dodged it and ran after him. Throwing his full body weight at Loki he tackled the god down. Captain grabbed Loki by the front of his collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Clint what did he do?" Rodgers hissed out while staring the god down. "He made my bow look like cupids." Barton said simply but with a sound of grudge in his voice. "Go get it." Steve said still staring at the god with a look that could kill. Clint wandered off to his room to retrieve the cupid bow. After a few minutes Barton walked back out holding the bow in front of him. Steve Rodgers looked over at the bow Clint held with dismay. He turned back to Loki and spoke, "I honestly have to say that was good." A smirk crept up on both of the men's faces.

"WHAT! I thought that you hated the man!" Clint yelled gesturing at Loki who was still pinned to the wall while glaring at the man pinning him. "I never said I hated him and why can't I admit that it was a good prank?" the captain said innocently. Clint huffed and walked back to his room. "If I set you down will you follow me to the lab?" Steve asked looking back at the god in his grasp. Loki simply nodded and Cap slowly put him down.

"Never trust a trickster." Loki said snapping his fingers and disappearing in a puff of his famous shimmery green and gold smoke. "Damn it." Rodgers grumbled using his shield to fan away the smoke. "Please tell me you did not just let him go." Barton said walking out carefully stepping over the pieces of wall that littered the floor. "How did you know?" Steve sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I got this." Clint said holding up a piece of yellowing paper. It had writing on it that looked like a professional cursive writer, if those even exist. Rodgers took it and skimmed over the words and grumbled while running a hand through his blonde hair. "Let's get back to the lab. Bruce can add this to the rest.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"I just don't get it if he isn't one to show emotion why is he telling us this?" Tony asked running his hands through his brown locks. "Well it's been two hours since that note and then an hour ago you went after him and ended up with the last two parts, which I think we're kind of a past thing. I mean he's already tried to take us over and failed and then he tells us this." Barton said throwing out his hand in a dramatic way of gesturing to the computer screen that had the word document open.

"I think it means something. Like he's trying to call out for help." Bruce said thoughtfully. "Me, calling out for help. Ha what are you on?" Loki's voice sounded from behind Banner a few paces away. "Loki." Natasha growled turning and staring start at him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Katelyn was busy trying to scratch an itch on her back and it was not going well. When she was sitting like she was when Loki first came to visit, which was four inches away from the wall, she could reach her knees with the tips of her fingers. Now she was sitting up against the wall and she could reach her shoulders but just couldn't get that itch above the middle of her shoulder blades.

Suddenly Katelyn froze. She put down her hands behind her back and flopped out her legs and sat quietly. The sound of footsteps came seconds after the smell of sickly sweet perfume reached her nose. Amora. The sound of a key unlocking the door came before the door was open to present two silhouettes. One silhouette came forward with a torch making the two visible.

It was Thor and Amora. Thor placed the torch in the holder and walked to kneel in front of Katelyn. "Let me help you." Thor said reaching out to put a hand under Katelyn's chin to make her look at him. She dodged the hand and gave him a glare. "It's obvious that she wants another females company." Amora's too sweet voice echoed softly through the dark cell.

"I think that is what she wants." Thor said standing and walking back to the door where the woman stood. Amora put a hand on Thor's forearm and said, "Why don't you give us some time alone." "Are you sure?" Thor asked looking at her wearily. "Of course. What could go wrong?" Amora said lifting her hand off his arm to his cheek. "Alright. Come to me if you need anything. "I will." Amora said sweetly as Thor walked out of the room.

The enchantress snapped her head to look at Katelyn as soon as Thor's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. "Well well well. What do we have here? Loki's little plaything?" the woman's sing-song voice made Katelyn want to throw up with the help of her perfume. She knelt to the left next to her coming to eye level with the chained girl.

Amora's golden hair fell around her shoulders and she was wearing a Kelly-green dress that showed off way too much of her cleavage. It fit tightly but could easily be taken off and Katelyn knew why. The enchantress made men of all shapes and sizes fall for her. It was no secret that she was practically the whore of Asgard. She had even slept with frost giants not that anyone knew.

"Why did you do it? Huh? To make Loki love you more? Is that it?" Amora hissed pulling Katelyn's chin with her hand forcing the girl to look at her. "I always knew that something like this would happen. You being all brave and taking the blame for the wrongs of the mischief god. You're pathetic." Amora hissed. Katelyn already had a come-back but the stupid thread kept her from insulting the slut. "We both know that he's already courted you. Isn't that right? I can see it in your eyes." the enchantress spat in distaste, "He can do better than you, in fact he already has. I've had my way with him. I must say he is skilled but I like control."

Katelyn wanted to say 'of course you like control you freak. The only thing keeping me from killing you is these chains. If I could have my way with you, you wouldn't even be able to move again.' "It's such a shame he wasted time on you. He could've had me again." Amora said now with the palm of her hand on the bottom of Katelyn's chin. Her thumb and pointer finger digging in behind her jaw. Katelyn lost it and launched her right hand at the enchantress snapping the chain and wrapping her hand around the woman's neck.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the guts." Amora choked out, "Your hand is freezing. What magic is this?" 'It's natural.' Katelyn thought to herself. The woman's hands were trying to pry off Katelyn's single hand that had a deadly grip on her neck. It was no secret that the two didn't like each other. They only behaved while in front of the Allfather but they still shot insults at each other using sickly sweet sarcastic words.

"You wouldn't kill me. You would lose Loki's affection." Amora said hoarsely still trying get out of Katelyn's grasp. Katelyn smirked pulling Amora closer to her. Amora's eyes widened at the sight of the deadly glint in Katelyn's grey eyes and the blood covered smirk gracing a crossed her sewn mouth in the flickering light of the lone torch. _"Loki." _Katelyn thought to the god, _"I have a surprise for you."_ Katelyn held the enchantress in place for a while longer.

Loki walked in and saw the scene happening in front of him. Katelyn squeezed harder making Amora almost pass out and then simply let go making the woman drop back trying to catch her breath. Katelyn looked up and over to Loki who watched the scene and was now trying to keep a smile off his face. "Oh thank the gods. Loki, you're here. That wicked thing tried to kill me." Amora said dramatically racing over to basically drape herself over him.

"And it's a shame that wicked thing didn't finish you." Loki said looking down at the enchantress who was speechless. "How could you possibly choose that over me?" Amora said flicking her hand in the direction of Katelyn who practically growled. "Simple, she doesn't throw herself at me. She can support herself on her own and she would honestly mourn for me. And 'that'," Loki said pointing at Katelyn, "has a name." "But of course she has a name. If she didn't she would be a nameless mutt." Amora said looking lovingly into Loki's green eyes. "Her name is Katelyn and you will treat her with respect. She is higher than you in all of the realms. If Odin witnessed this you would be banished from Asgard. Now leave before I finish what Katelyn started." Loki hissed pointing out the door.

"You wouldn't just leave me. I know you better than her. We can become more than what we are now. We could take over the nine realms and give beautiful offspring's to the worlds." The enchantress cooed. "In case you haven't noticed, I already have offspring and their better that what you could ever give me." Loki said looking her over with distaste. "I highly doubt that." Amora said snaking her arms around Loki's neck and leaning into a poisonous kiss. Loki stopped her an inch away from his lips with a hand on her throat. Amora pushed forward and their lips crashed together. Katelyn tried to lung forward but the second chain was harder to break. Loki gripped harder to Amora's neck causing her to gasp. He took the chance. "Leave." Loki hissed throwing her roughly to the side out the door.

"You'll regret this," Amora hissed, "That I promise." Katelyn watched as her figure sauntered away. "Care to explain." Loki said looking down at Katelyn from the doorway.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111

Hey guys. I hate Amora right now. Dr. Shepard is coming back the next chapter. Jump over to Gumdramon's page to read the full poem that the avengers now have from Loki. By the way Gumdramon is a girl. She told me. I hope you liked this chapter. It was definitely funish and hard to write. Leave me a review telling me what you liked and didn't like. I will respond if you ask a question.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys and girls. This isn't a chapter. Sorry bout' that. I just need to ask you a favor. It's short and sweet. I have been running over things from my story and I know there is always room for improvement. That's what this is about. I want you guys to get this. I don't want to leave you hanging. At all. So I need you to ask me any questions that you have. Leave it in a review or in a PM. Whichever way you prefer. I'm not trying to get more reviews. I really want to make this good, maybe even great. **

** So please ask me any questions you want and I will do my best to give you the answers. I feel a little bit of doubt about this story. I wish to make you love it more. So ask away. I won't be able to post a new chapter if I don't have anything to explain scince it's coming close to the end. I really want to please you more with this. **

** I love you guys! Really, I do. There have been 2,145 views for the story "Who is She?" which is the first part basically. There are 371 views for "Very Much Alive" which is this story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It makes me so warm and fuzzy and awesome and a bunch of other good emotions knowing that you all are sticking with me. There will be an author's note at the end of this story saying a bunch of things.**

** I love you all and thank you again. I love you! But not in a creepy way. Going to Disneyland with a friend so may take me a little longer than usual to get chapter 8 out. Sorry bout' that. **


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys and girls. I just noticed that in all my chapters of all my stories, I have only been addressing the guys. Sorry ladies. I didn't mean to. On to another note, I am so absolutely sorry for taking so long. Send me the dirty messages if you want, it was my fault and I'm sorry for it. I hope you all will forgive me. Sorry again, love, .

Very Much Alive

Ending on a Bad Note

"What do you mean gone?" Tony shouted in frustration at the disembodied voice. "Sir, I can't pick up his signal. I have scanned the entire city for Loki's signal but there isn't one." JARVIS replied. If he could have, he probably would have spelled it out for the supposed genius. Tony made some undignified noise and threw up his arms to show his frustration.

"Tony, JARVIS has been scanning for days now, let him go." Steve said trying to keep the billionaire from throwing a temper-tantrum. "Let him go! Are you nuts? The guy just played us all for fools with his "pranks" and you're telling me to let him go!" Tony shouted. Pepper grimaced at the loudness of Stark's voice. She was used to it but she still didn't like it.

"Tony, just calm down at least." Pepper tried, she hopped that would at least stop his yelling. She placed a hand on his lower arm that rested on his desk. Tony sighed and laid his forehead down on the edge of the dark colored desk.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

It had been 102 days scince the incident with the 'whore', Katelyn had called Amora that scince she met the 'woman'. It had been 634 days scince being put in the cell and starting her punishment. Loki came and visited every once in a while. He had been fairly busy with dealings of the council. Katelyn didn't know what they were about but she didn't poke and prod at the god for explanations.

Katelyn still only had one cuff around her left wrist that was attached to a chain to the wall. She scanned over the device as if it was some puppy that had just peed on the rug. She hadn't seen Loki for a few days now and she tried to call to him but got nothing in return.

Now, Katelyn sat up against the wall tracing her fingers over the patterns her eyes showed her in the pants she wore. The smell in the air suddenly became thick with perfume. A nauseating feeling took over Katelyn's stomach.

"Now, now. I know you love my perfume, don't you?" the sound of Amora's voice made the room rise in temperature, making Katelyn feel uncomfortable. Katelyn's body temp was normally 2 to 3 degrees lower than the average mortal body temp. She hated the heat.

Katelyn could feel a presence but didn't know where exactly to look. She caught a glimpse of a darker shadow than the rest in the corner of the room. Katelyn's head snapped over to look towards the corner. Amora's outline was foggy but visible. Amora faded into view fully. She clapped her hands mockingly in front of herself and spoke, "How nice of you to finally find me."

Katelyn leveled a steady glared at the enchantress. "I brought you a little friend. She wanted to say hi." Amora said as another woman appeared next to her. Katelyn readjusted her stare at the next woman. It was Dr. Shepard. She looked worse for wear scince the last time she saw her, but the sinister smile told Katelyn she was ready. Ready to kill. Katelyn let an amused look cross her face but on the inside her mind was racing against the odds of panic.

"How nice to see you, Katelyn. It's certainly been a while hasn't it." Dr. Shepard's voice was sugar coated but had a bitter center. "You look terrible. Here let me clean you up." The doctor moved closer but Katelyn scooted back as far as she could. Her arm was out still attached to the chain Katelyn cursed every day.

The doctor smirked at the look of fear and hopelessness on the girl who pressed herself as close to the wall as if to melt through it. "It's nice to finally see how you think of me." Dr. Shepard stopped a few feet from Katelyn. Amora walked over to the door and placed a hand to it.

Dr. Shepard nodded to the enchantress and she nodded back then pushed the door open. Katelyn guessed that she used magic to unlock it because she knew it was locked from the outside.

The torch light spilled into the room. Katelyn squinted a bit. "Time to run, my dear." Dr. Shepard purred looking down at Katelyn with amusement. Katelyn swiped at her legs making the doctor clasp, landing roughly on the ground.

Katelyn snapped the chain and bolted for the door. Amora caught the chain that was left hanging from the cuff on Katelyn's arm. "He can't help you now." Amora hissed as she pulled off the ring from Katelyn's left hand.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Pain shot through Loki's body. Something was wrong. He tried to keep the pained look off his face but his head hurt endingly. _"Katelyn, are you alright?" _Loki tried to think through the pain. There was no answer.

Loki walked away from the group of Thor and his friends. He glanced down at the ring. It was now a copper color. _"She took it off. Why would she take it off?"_ was all Loki could think of at the moment. The pain subsided but he did not feel right. The possibilities of why Katelyn would take the ring off swirled through his mind. He had to go check on her. Now.

"Brother, I have some very important things to do that I forgot of. I must leave to your…games." Loki said turning back towards the group. He let a distasteful look hang on his face as he paused to think of a word to describe the idiotic things Thor and his friends did.

"But brother, we have only just begun." Thor said opening his arms as if to say there was more to come. "I must go." Loki said politely walking off back towards the palace from one of the many gardens. As soon as he was out of sight of the buffoons, he madly dashed towards the dungeon.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Katelyn ran past the guards. When they tried to stop her she easily dodged past them and their weapons. She had gone up several flights of steps and had run through the halls of the golden palace at an alarming speed. Every time she tried to slow down to pace herself she would hear a sinister laugh that pushed her forward causing her to run harder.

Katelyn finally made it to the throne room. She pushed past the guards quickly and easily. Katelyn bolted into the room. She saw the backs of Amora and the doctor. Odin was holding a conversation with them.

Katelyn tried to get her footing to turn back but slipped on some of the blood that dripped from her mouth from breathing hard. Only having your nose to breathe through while sprinting hurts after a while. Katelyn tried to pivot but slid on her side towards the two women. Amora was the first to notice. She turned with a wicked smile.

"Katelyn, I thought you were in your cell. What are you doing here?" Amora said ever so innocently. "Yes, I am wondering the same. What is the meaning of this?" Odin said looking at Katelyn a little worried.

Katelyn got her grip with her boots and flipped over on her stomach in a push up position with her arms bent. She pushed herself up and dashed for the door. But the guards burst in and grabbed her upper arms as she tried to prance in between them. They kneeled quickly pinning Katelyn to the ground. Her head slammed back, hitting the hard polished floor with such force enough to crack a small portion.

"What is going on?" Loki said walking in. He hadn't seen the girl lying limp, still pinned to the ground. Loki glanced down at her and did a double take. "What is the meaning of this?!" Loki screamed at the two women. "You have crossed the line, you witch. And as for you mortal, you shall feel such pain as Katelyn." Loki said trying to keep his temper in check. It was hard knowing that Katelyn was pasted out behind him.

"You had no knowledge of this?" Odin said standing. "I had no idea!" Loki hissed as he turned and knelt at the head of the blood covered girl. He slowly and gently cradled Katelyn's head in his lap. Loki ran his thumbs under her cheekbones and down the side of her temple, the same path that a tear would have taken. He checked her pulse, it was faint but he knew she could pull through.

Loki started to pick her up, but froze when Amora came to stand beside him. She knelt down and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me!" Loki hissed shrugging off her hand. Amora slid her hand off on grabbed the necklace and ripped it off. Katelyn's pulse could be felt no longer.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Something is not right." Tony said. He was standing behind one of his many bars. He was talking to the room at large. "What do you mean?" Pepper said sitting up to look over the back of the sofa. "I feel sick. Oh crap, Pepper I can't get sick. This is bad. Make a list of all the fast-food restaurants I have eaten at for the past week." Tony said looking fearful.

"Tony, do you feel as sick as I am right now?" Steve groaned, he was holding his stomach with one hand and his head with the other as he walked into the room. He looked really pale. "Yeah, I'll get the others." Tony said setting down his drink and walking over to the table. He tapped a few things on a pad and a hologram screen came up. "All Avengers to the top floor, now." Tony said, he released the button he was holding down for the intercom.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Loki backhanded the woman, hard. Amora fell back, letting the necklace go. Dr. Shepard snickered but went over to help her up. Loki scooped up the necklace. He gently lifted Katelyn's head from his lap and slid the necklace into place. He clasped it together.

The thread vanished, leaving behind a bloody mess and future scars. Katelyn's lips parted, sucking in a breath. Loki bent and hugged her to his chest.

"I love you." Loki whispered against her skin behind her ear before kissing it.

Katelyn's eyes snapped on. She saw black material. Leather she guessed. It made patterns she couldn't follow all the way. She felt warm but not the pleasant kind. No, her lips were warm and sticky but slick. She tasted the copper metallic taste of blood.

Her hand rose and she put it to the chest hovering above her. The dim feeling of a heart beat made her skin tingle. She was being held. Why? Where was she?

Katelyn flipped over onto the floor. She stood and looked down at the person who was holding her. He looked familiar, along with the other people standing in the room. The two women off to the side made her gut twist. She didn't know why. Katelyn looked down at herself and touched her fingertips to her lips. They hurt, badly and her muscles all felt sore like they had been over used.

Katelyn took a step back and the tall man stood and reached for her hand. Katelyn took another step back away from him. She scanned over him searching for any memories. His hair was slicked back. Black leather, green fabric and gold armor clad his body. His features were sharp making him look deadly. He was pale. Slim but not skinny. No, he was lean, like a cat. All muscle, no fat.

Katelyn came up blank for a name. She didn't trust her voice anyways. Katelyn turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going.

"Katelyn!" she heard someone call after her. She guessed it was that man.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Pepper, get a medic up here." Stark groaned as he gripped his stomach. "I'll be back." Clint said as he made a mad dash to the bathroom. His sounds echoed down the hall. "That's just gross." Natasha said as she rolled over to face the back of the coach.

The avengers had all fallen sick but didn't know why. They hadn't heard from Thor in over a month and wondered if he was feeling the same way. Fury was stubborn as a mule and didn't want to go get a checkup. All S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents had been checked out for any symptoms that the avengers had. Everyone checked out. Fury was sweating like crazy and Agent Hill wouldn't let up about him getting a checkup a so she brought the medics to him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Katelyn made it outside to some garden of sorts. She knew the man was running after her. She caught a glimpse of before she turned a corner and ran nose first into someone's chest. "Katelyn, how good to see you!" a loud voice bellowed. Katelyn clutched her head; she had a head ache coming on.

The owner of the voice and hard chest picked her up and gave her a lung busting hug. Katelyn caught her foot on his hip and tried to shove away. He had her several feet in the air. Katelyn lashed out with her hand and scratched the huge man a crossed the face enough to make him drop her to cover it with his hand.

The other man caught up and stopped to take in the scene before him. Katelyn was squatting after being dropped. "Katelyn." the tall dark haired man said. Katelyn flinched away from him as he tried to offer his hand to help her up. Katelyn didn't take it; instead she pushed off and ran towards some big globe thingy. She didn't know what it was but all she cared about was getting away from these people.

She ran as fast as she could down some form of a bridge that was color galore. She heard the hoof beats of a horse and she stopped, they sounded all too familiar. A black horse stopped next to her and nuzzled her shoulder. _"Ocean."_ her brain supplied. Katelyn said the name her brain gave her and the horse let out a soft whine. She swung up onto the back and galloped off towards her destination.

Loki guessed that Katelyn had lost her memories this time. If she would stop running, he could make her remember. He rode his horse down the bridge after the fleeing girl. Loki wished to hold her and tell her all the great times they had together. Of how she and him met and how they would teach each other magic. He wanted nothing more than her voice to tell him that she loved him, that she would stay by his side, but here they were running and chasing like a cat and a mouse.

Katelyn slid off the horse once she reached a man. He was tall. Built of muscle and the armor that clad him. He smiled like an old friend at her and she made up her mind that she could trust him. "Where do you wish to go, Lady Ashwood?" his deep voice made her relax. She didn't know why but his voice was fatherly. She pieced together her own name and came up with Katelyn Ashwood as the result.

"Earth." was all Katelyn said and he sent her there.


End file.
